Gem of Love
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: Oneshot. When a gem Dan got for Sara as a gift turns out to be a powerful item it's up to SG aka Cure Skeleton, Amanda aka Cure Etoile, Becca aka Sailor Xanadu and Jessica aka Pink Heart to protect it and thier friends from Neyla.


**Gem of Love**

In what appeared to be an office some of type, an Interpol member named Nick the cat was talking to his boss, a badger named Barkley.

"Sir I know I may be out of place here but I just don't think that gem is the one we're looking for," explained Nick.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Barkley.

"The fact that so far there wasn't been anything happening!" snapped Nick.

"You know it may take some time."

The two turned to see a male shark, which was able to walk on land named Roger. With him is a young cat named Angel and a fox named Carmelita Montoya Fox.

"That or we need to find the other gems," said Angel to Roger who rolled his eyes a bit.

"That may be true to. But still one thing is for sure…" said Carmelita as she looked at a green colored heart shaped gem on Barkley's desk, "We can't let the gems fall into the wrong hands!"

At Moonlight town, four figures were near a park close to a jewelry store.

The first one is a male puppy dog like kid with black fur, a white face, blacks, a red nose and is wearing a black robe, a white sleeve less jacket and green figure less gloves. His name is Gust, a soul reaper warner.

The next one is another male warner has goggles on his head, a scar on his face, and is wearing a blue vest, dog tags, blue figure less gloves, and blue jeans. His name is Freeze Warner, another soul reaper.

The third one is a female with long grey hair on her head and is wearing a red dress with white outlines and a white belt. Her name is Snow Warner, a soul reaper like her brothers.

The final one is what looked like to be a male human with odd marking on his head, short red hair in a ponytail and is wearing a brown vest with a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans and cowboy boots. His name is Renji, a soul reaper.

Snow was eyeing some jewel in the store and sighed.

"They're so beautiful…I wish I could get one of them," sighed Snow.

"Hey sis, don't forget we're on a mission here," said Freeze.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," groaned Snow.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"How I got stuck with you three is something I would love to know," said Renji.

"Heard that," said Gust.

"Good. I wanted you to," said Renji, smirking a bit.

Gust was about to say something when the gang noticed person walking into the jewelry.

The person was a boy with orange skin, short black hair, black eyes and is wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes. His name is Dan.

"Hey what that one of mom's friends?" asked Snow.

"What the heck would he go into a place like that?" asked Renji.

"Well he does have a girlfriend named Sara," said Gust, "She has the able to see bad things at will happen in the future."

"So she's a type who normal is gloomy and wears punk rock type stuff?" asked Renji.

"No, she's the happy go lucky type," said Gust, much to Renji's shock.

Renji shook the shock off as he noticed the three warners walking up to the shop and were spying on Dan.

Inside the store, Dan was looking around the necklaces as a worker walked up to him.

"How may I be of service to you?" asked the worker.

"I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend," explained Dan.

Dan then noticed that the place had a gem covered. He looked puzzled as he walked to it.

"Wow, your senses are sharp," said the worker, "This is our store's most eye catching gem."

The worker then removed the cloak reveling a pink heart shaped gem. It was shining bright at Dan needed to cover his eyes while Renji, Gust, Freeze and Snow looked a bit shock as they looked thought a window.

"Impressive! This is perfect for Sara!" said Dan, "Can you make a necklace out of it at once?"

"A necklace? Why would you want to make it into a necklace?" asked the worker.

"It's the perfect gem for a necklace and I know Sara will love it," explained Dan, "Besides, it would be too big for a ring."

The worker paused for a moment before she nodded.

Soon, Dan leaved the shop with the necklace in a small blue box. Renji, Snow, Gust and Freeze looked at each other before they smirked for some reason.

At Halloween Town, a young girl who sleeping in her bed.

She has long brown hair and, at the moment, is wearing a white night grown. Her named is Angelwing Skellington or Wing for short.

Watching her from her doorway are three girls.

The first one is a skeleton with long black hair a red bow in it and a piece cover her eye, widen eye sockets and wears coat like pinstriped jacket that has black and white line, a black shirt under the jacket and a skull charm on her neck with a swirly eye on the left, an orange skirt with blue ripped jeans, and black boots. Her name is Skullgal94 Skellington or SG for short.

The second one is a human girl with brown hair with blond highlights, electric blue eyes and is wearing a pink scarf, white shirt with the Crest of Light, lilac-colored scarf belt, underneath, a white shirt splits two separate ways with dark pink on the ridges above a light pink skirt, Lilac shorts can been seen below the mini-dress and white slip-ones with pink and lilac lines, pink caps, a star shaped locket, lilac elbow-pads, pink bracelets and a crystal star hair clip and a pink bow in her hair. Her name is Romance-bunny aka Amanda.

The final one is also a human girl with long brown hair, which has a pink bow in it, green eyes and is wearing a pink short sleeve t-shirt, a golden heart shaped necklace, a blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes. Her name is jlj16 aka Jessica.

"Man, she's still asleep," said Jessica in shock.

"Well she normal is after the dates with ringtail…" said SG as she smiled sheepishly.

"Who can blame her thought? She's up most of the night," sighed Amanda.

"Yeah well if she doesn't wake up soon we'll miss the surprise Flotsam was talking us about on the phone," said Jessica.

"Any ideas on how we can wake her up?" asked Amanda.

"I have one…" sighed SG.

Jessica and Amanda looked a bit puzzled as SG leaved the room. She then came up with her adopted sisters Amu and Rima who had a bucket of water in their hands.

"You guys may want to leave the room for a moment," said Amu.

Jessica and Amanda did as they were told while SG watched Amu and Rima get closer to Wing.

"Careful…careful…NOW!" yelled SG.

Amu and Rima then pulled the water all over Wing who's eye shoot up when the water hit her.

"!" screamed Wing.

Later, Wing, now wearing a purple jacket, light purple t-shirt under it, a white belt with a blue heart on it, blue jeans, white shoes and a diamond heart shaped necklace, was in a car with SG, Rima, Amu, Jessica, Amanda, Kolulu, Amanda's adopted younger sister, Viper, Ashley, Shelby, Briana, Jessica's friends, Klonoa, Amanda's boyfriend, Charlie, SG's boyfriend, Jenny, Jessica's 'pet' fox and friend, Breezie, Wing's Precure mascot, Jewel, SG's Precure mascot and Aurora, Amanda's Precure mascot.

"Why did you guys have to wake me up like that again…" groaned Wing.

"Hey you're the one who promised Flotsam we would be there!" snapped Viper as Wing sweet dropped.

"Plus you were up pass mid night…again!" pointed out Dawn, "That's the 20 time at happened this moth."

"Sorry…but it is rare for that happened," said Wing.

"We understand," said Charlie.

"Heck, I'm in shock you even woke up today!" said Jenny, laughing a bit.

"Jerk…" mumbled Wing under her breath.

"But still…Filmdom City," said Shelby.

"I can't wait! 'The City of Movies'!" cheered Ashley.

The others laughed a bit at this. Wing then stopped a bit as she looked outside.

'That's weird…' thought Wing, 'I thought I just saw…NAH! They should be heading to another country by now…'

Soon, the gang met up with their friends in the city.

Flotsam is a fish type creature with blue skin, black eyes, a green mushroom mark on his head and wears a purple suit with a yellow circle on it at has a red and a yellow circle in it.

With him are his friends, Joey, Jessie and Maggie

"About time you showed up," snapped Maggie.

"Sorry. We had some trouble waking someone up," said Rima.

"HEY!" snapped Wing.

"Well we better get a move on. Dan wants to show us the necklace he had Sara," explained Flotsam.

The others nodded as they quickly ran to the meeting place.

In a small blue room, Dan was looking at the necklace till he heard the door opening. He closed it as the gang came inside.

"Hey Dan!" said Flotsam.

"I'm glad to see you guys could make it," said Dan, "Sorry it was so sudden thought."

"It's no problem that all. After all Sara's our friend too," said Jessie.

"Plus this is a great way to throw a part for her," pointed out Kolulu.

As the others were talking, Wing noticed her necklace glowing a bit, puzzling her.

"Eh?" asked Wing.

"What's wrong?" whispered SG.

"I…I'm not sure," said Wing.

"So what is your plan for Sara?" asked Dawn.

"Well you see…" started Dan as the vision came to his head.

(Vision)

"Alright! We'll be shooting the last scene! Ready! Action!"

On the stage was a young girl with middle curly dark red hair, black eyes and is wearing a green princess dress with puff sleeves, blue gloves, a golden crown and a purple flower. Her name is Sara, Dan's girlfriend.

"Everyone else has left me all alone," said Sara.

She then heard a noise causing her to turn to see a familiar figure now wearing a blue prince like jacket with a white shirt under it, blue jeans and black shoes and had on a brown wig.

"You are…" started Sara.

She then ran over to Dan, thinking it was a different person.

"Ferse," said Sara, which was the name of the character her role was in love it.

Dan smiled as he removed the wig, shocking Sara a bit.

"Danny?" asked Sara.

Dan then took out the box with the necklace in it and opened it.

"I love you Sara. Happy Birthday," said Dan.

"Oh Danny," said Sara.

The crest turned out to be Flotsam, Wing, Amanda, Jessica, SG and the others dressed up as the crest. They smiles as they stood up and removed the hats and glasses.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA!" cheered the gang.

"Thank you everyone!" said Sara, smiling.

(End of vision)

"So this is for a huge birthday party?" asked Wing, a bit puzzled.

"Don't worry…I don't get it most either," said Flotsam.

"How romance!" said Amanda, Jessica, SG, Dawn, Ashley, Shelby, Amu, Rima, Briana, Viper, Jenny, Breezie, Jewel, Aurora and Jessie at the same time.

Unknown to them, inside the air vents, Gust, Freeze, Renji and Snow were listening in. They smirked a bit at each other.

"Hey can you guys tell me what you think of the gem?" asked Dan.

He then opened the box, reveling the gem. Wing then noticed her necklace floating a bit and started to glow a bit till the light glow out of control along with the gem in the necklace for Sara!

SG, Jessica and Amanda noticed what was going on and gasped.

"What, what's going on with your necklace?" asked SG in shock.

"I-I don't know!" yelled Wing, confused and worried.

Jessica then noticed the necklace glowing and gasped.

"DAN, CLOSE THAT BOX NOW!" yelled Jessica.

"Eh?" asked Amanda in shock as she thought, 'Are the gems somehow connected?'

'That's it!' thought Gust in shock.

'We found two of them!' thought Freeze.

Somehow the two lights shoot out of the building.

Near the building, a young girl with long brown hair, which has a pink bow in it, brown eyes and wears a white shirt with a sailor like thing on it and a pink bow, a long blue skirt, white socks and black shoes was running on roof tops, in search for something. Her name is Becca Lupin, the daughter of the famous thief Lupin III.

She looked to see the glow and gasped.

'It's near!' thought Becca.

She then started to run in to the building.

Not far of Becca, a tigress with violet fur and markings, green eyes and wears a head jewelry, a red scarf at cover her hair, a blue sleeve less belly shirt, brown shorts with a blue belt, and grey boots on top of a roof top with a wipe in her hands. This was Neyla. She smiled evilly when she saw the glow. Neyla started to jump from roof tops as she ran to the glow.

'Time to see if my new help is ready for this…' thought Neyla.

Back inside the building some of the lights and a TV exploded before Dan closed the box. Once he did Wing's necklace stopped glowing and stopped floating, returning to normal. Everyone was in shock with what happened.

"What happened just now?" asked Dan.

Knowing it would be too hard to explain Shelby quickly stepped in.

"How about we get you into another room so you can change outfits," said Shelby.

"She's right. You don't have much time," said Viper.

"You're right," said Dan.

Amanda, Wing, SG, Jessica, Aurora, Breezie, Jewel and Jenny were about to follow the gang but Briana stopped them.

"It's best you guys stand here and try to figure out what just happened," said Briana, "We'll try to buy you some time with Dan, Flotsam, Jessie, Joey and Maggie."

The girls nodded as Briana leaved the room. They then turned to Wing as she stared at her necklace.

"Wing…what was that all about?" asked Amanda.

"I…I don't know…" said Wing.

"You don't know?" asked Jessica in shock.

Wing nodded.

"I thought you said Sly given it to you when you two, Bentley, Murray and Amanda were in the Happy Camper orphanage?" asked SG.

"He did…" said Wing.

"You don't think he stole it from a villain do you?" whispered Jenny, worried

"We were little kids when he given it to her…I don't think everyone could take one a villain without powers as a kid," said Amanda.

"She has a point, desu…" said Aurora.

"Maybe he didn't know and thought it was a normal gem like Dan," suggested SG.

"That makes sense, desu," said Jewel.

Inside the air vent, Renji, Gust, Freeze and Snow looked worried.

"Guys…that gemstone is it…" said Renji.

"You're right…" said Gust, "That gemstone…is the Gem of Love!"

Later on the stage, Sara was getting ready to shoot the final scene. Cause the girl didn't know at everyone was in on the secret.

Dan was hiding behind the tree while most of the gang was dressed as crew member. Wing, SG, Jessica and Amanda were watching near an opened door as Becca spotted them. She then walked up to them.

"Hey, Amanda, SG, Jessica," said Becca, before smirking a bit as she said, "Juliet."

"Becca I thought I said 'don't call me that'," said Wing as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…I couldn't help myself for a moment," said Becca as she smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway's how are you, Becca? We haven't seen you since the events of the Kingdom of Wishes," said Jessica.

(A/N: An upcoming story of mine…was going to be called Kingdom of Light but I thought Kingdom of Wishes would work better with the plot.)

"I'm good. My dad says hey and thanks again for breaking him out of jail," said Becca.

Becca then noticed what was going on.

"What's the commotion?" asked Becca.

"It's a long story," sighed SG.

"Alight! We're shooting the last scene! Read! Action!"

Just like Dan's vision, Sara was in the princess outfit and thought it was really a shooting for the scene.

"Everyone else has left me all alone," said Sara.

She then heard a noise causing her to turn to see Dan.

"You are…" started Sara.

She then ran over to Dan, thinking it was a different person. However, before the two could get to each other, Dan tipped causing the box to fall out of his jacket. It hit the ground causing it to open and for the necklace to fall out!

Wing, SG, Jessica and Amanda gasped as Wing's necklace started to glow and float again.

"Oh no!" yelled Wing.

"Wing…your necklace's gem is the Gem of Light?" whispered Becca in shock to herself.

Dan gasped as he saw the necklace out of the box. He grabbed it as Sara grabbed his wig and removed it.

"Danny?" asked Sara in shock.

"Hey Sara…" said Dan, smiling sheepishly.

The necklace then started to glow again. Suddenly small things of energy started to come out of the gem, Wing's necklace shocking the black eyed girl who yelled in pain a bit.

'Wh-What in the world is going on?' thought Wing.

Outside the building, Neyla was standing with three man named Joka, Vector and Knave of Hearts.

"All right…you boys know what to do," said Neyla.

"Yes ma'am!" said the three.

Inside the building, machines in the building were starting to break left and right!

"Hurry up and conceal that gem!" yelled SG.

Quickly, Joey grabbed the box, and put the necklace inside the box. He then closed it causing the glow and energy to disappear.

"Are you two all right?" asked Joey.

"Yes…we're fine," said Sara.

Amanda and Becca helped Wing to her foot. It seemed the energy really did some damage to her.

"You are Wing-chan?" asked Amanda.

"Y-Yes…I'm fine," answered Wing.

"You don't like fine," said Becca.

"I am…really, I'm fine," said Wing.

"Wing stop lying…you always try to push yourself…sometimes too hard," said SG.

Wing just smiled as she let go of Becca and Amanda…and fall to the ground making her friends yelp.

"Angelwing Skellington you are laying down till the shock has completely left your body!" snapped Jessica.

"I-It's nothing!" lied Wing.

"Angelwing!" snapped Amanda, SG, Jessica and Becca at the same time causing Wing to smile and laugh sheepishly.

"B-But it's my fault the studio is a mess…" said Wing.

"No it's the gems!" snapped Becca.

"You know those things?" asked Jessica.

"Heck yeah. The one in the box is called 'Gem of Love', of the 'Gems of Pure Light'. Thought I don't know a lot about them besides the fact they can be powerful and each one has a different power," explained Becca.

The others looked at the damage and sighed.

"So much for a party…" sighed Flotsam.

"Huh? A party?" asked Sara.

"Yeah…I had it all planned out for your birthday as a surprise…" sighed Dan.

"Oh Danny! Thank you so much for it!" said Sara, shocking Dan a bit.

"B-But it was ruined…" sighed Dan.

"Danny…all I really want is to be with you and my friends. And you give that to me," said Sara, smiling, "Plus it's the thought at courts. So Danny, thank you so much for all of it."

Just then the ground started to shake a bit causing everyone to look up and gasped. It was Neyla, Joka, Vector and the Knave of Hearts!

"HAND OVER THAT GEM!" yelled the four.

"Neyla…for course," sighed Amanda, SG and Jessica at the same time.

"And Knave of Hearts…" sighed Becca.

The four then ran off as the four villains followed them. Wing was about to follow them but Amu hold her back.

With SG, the young skeleton and Jewel was running thought a Jussic Park like stage with Vector following her till he got stuck on top of a car making SG and Jewel bust out laughing.

Becca was running thought a romance like stage with Knave of Hearts chasing after her. She jumped off of a small building and landed on her foot. The Knave of Heart jumped right when Becca moved the safer net causing him to hit the ground. Becca laughed like crazy before she ran off.

Amanda and Aurora was being chased Joke as the three ran thought a space like movie. Joka was about to grab them when he hit on of the items causing him to fall to the ground.

Jessica and Jenny were on a ship like stage. Giving up on catching Becca, The Knave of Heart was chasing after the two. He was about to fall when Jessica caught him and hold him up…only to drop him and ran off, laughing her head off.

On a high level, Renji, Gust, Snow and Freeze were watching what was going on and groaned.

"I should have guessed those girls would get themselves into trouble again…" groaned Gust.

"Let's just hurry up and finish the job!" said Snow.

The other nodded as they used flash stepped. Gust grabbed the box and necklace from Dan as he, his siblings and Renji reappeared, shocking, in the air.

"You thieves! Give that necklace back!" yelled Dan.

"Would but can't," said Gust.

"Plus with how rude you're asking us why should we give it back to you?" asked Snow.

Unknown to them, Neyla was hanging upside down. She smirked as she grabbed the box from Gust's hands, shocking him and the other soul reapers.

"So this is the Gem of Love," said Neyla as she took a small peek inside.

"Give that back!" yelled Freeze.

He, Gust, Snow and Renji tackled Neyla as they fought over the gem.

"Joke! Vector! Knave of Hearts! I have the gem! Let's get out of here!" yelled Neyla.

Hearing Neyla, Joke, Vector and the Knave of Hearts stopped chasing Amanda, Jessica, Becca and SG as the boys laughed a bit. The girls turned to see them leave and nodded to each other as they give chase. Neyla finally got Gust, Freeze, Snow and Renji off of her and laughed as she hold up the box.

"Finally! The Gem of Love is mine! All mine!" laughed Neyla.

"NEYLA!"

The tigress turned to see SG, Amanda, Jessica and Becca with their transform items in hands.

"WE'RE TAKING BACK THAT GEM!" yelled SG, Amanda, Jessica and Becca at the same time.

"Oh you brats again…" groaned Neyla before she smirked as she noticed Wing trying to stand up only to fall again, "I see Cooper's girl is out of the game…but I see you have a replace for her too."

"Jewel!" yelled SG.

"Aurora!" yelled Amanda.

"SEED OF PRECURE GO!" yelled Jewel and Aurora at the same time.

"PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!" yelled SG and Amanda at the same time.

"WONDERLAND MAGIC!" yelled Jessica.

"XANADU MAKE UP!" yelled Becca.

After a flash of lights each girl was now wearing a different outfit.

SG now had long silver/pink hair in a ponytail and was wearing a white/black dress with pink frillies on the skirt and a pink outline on the top and black puff sleeves, a pink belt, a pink choker, a necklace with skeleton's head charm, black/pink/white boots, and black/pink bracelets on each of her arms.

Amanda now had long light blonde hair in two pigtails which are pink bows with yellow stars in the middle, light purple eyes, and was wearing a white dress with a light pink belt with has a light blue star on it, light purple frillies which has light blue stars on it, light pink outline on the bottom, light purple shirt sleeves with light pink outlines on the bottom, light purple bracelets with yellow stars on it, a silver tiara with a light blue star on it, a purple choker with a light blue star on it, and white boots with purple frillies on it and a light blue star on them.

Jessica was now wearing a white-pink dress, with pink skirt, a light pink around the middle end of the skirt, while wearing a pink vest, red bow belt around the waist, pink boots, gloves, with pink bow in hair, pink heart earrings, chocker, and white angel wings on her back.

Becca was now wearing a pin bow, a golden tiara with a pink gem in it and a pink sailor scout outfit.

"The flower that shows the inner beauty of any monster, Cure Skeleton!" said SG, now Cure Skeleton.

"The flower blooming under the starry night, Cure Etoile!" said Amanda, now Cure Etoile.

"I am the Heart of Love, I am the Pink Heart!" yelled Jessica, now Pink Heart.

"I am Sailor Xanadu!" yelled Becca, now Sailor Xanadu.

"Ugh…another magical girl. Jeez you girls just like to show off huh?" asked Neyla.

"Hand over that gem Neyla or else!" snapped Sailor Xanadu.

"Oh I think I have a better idea," said Neyla. She then snapped her finger making the girls confused…till a crush was heard followed by screaming. The girls looked to see it was a huge black like creature like yellow eyes. If you looked closer you could also say the thing was a panther.

"A HEARTLESS?" asked Cure Etoile, Cure Skeleton, Pink Heart and Sailor Xanadu in shock.

The thing moved closer to Flotsam, Dan, Sara, Joey, Maggie, Joey, Kolulu, Amu, Rima, Dawn, Viper, Briana, Ashley and Shelby. Dan moved in front of them and holds out his arms.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! NOT YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON ANYONE OF THEM!" snapped Dan.

"SHINE BRIGHT GLOW!" yelled Wing's voice.

Right after she said that a bright light blue light hit the monster causing it to turn. Wing was in her Precure form Cure Shine which she has longer light brown hair with a light blue heart shaped hair clip and was a light purple vest with purple out lines around the collar and the bottom, puffy white sleeves, a blue gem on the vest, white figure less gloves with blue outlines and a diamond heart on the each glove, a light blue skirt with a small blue skirt over it, purple shoes with blue outlines, a purple choker with her diamond heart shaped gem on it.

"I…I won't let you hurt them…" said Cure Shine as she breather heavily, "IF YOU WANT TO ATTACK ANYONE ATTACK ME PAL!"

The monster raised his hand and grabbed Cure Shine before she had a chance to move out of the way. It then throws her making her crash out of the building making her friends gasp.

"That bone head!" yelled Sailor Xanadu.

"Even after we told her to stay down she still tried to fight," sighed Pink Heart.

Outside, Wing's transforming had come undo as she lay on the ground, knocked out. Breezie was watching over her, worried as a shadow came over them. Breezie looked up and gasped.

"No way, desu…" whispered Breezie, "Are you…"

Inside the monster was coming towards the others till someone grabbed the monster's tail. It looked to see Sailor Xanadu and Pink Heart, both looking upset.

"Now you have to deal with us!" yelled Pink Heart.

However, the two yelped as it moved its tail and throw Sailor Xanadu and Pink Heart causing them to crash into some boxes.

"Man that's one trough monster!" snapped Sailor Xanadu.

"You better not forget about us!" yelled Cure Etoile's voice.

The monster turned to see Cure Etoile and Cure Skeleton right when the two kicked the thing in the face, causing it to fall to the floor.

Cure Skeleton and Cure Etoile landed near the enters to other sets as they turned.

"Come and get us ugly!" snapped Cure Skeleton.

She and Cure Etoile then ran off with the monster chasing after them.

Outside, Neyla was wearing the necklace as she laughed.

"I finally have it. Now I, Neyla, can control love…" said Neyla.

However, she heard the noises of someone gotten beaten up causing her to turn…and gasp to see Vector, Joka and the Knave of Hearts knocked out.

"W-WHAT THE HECK?" asked Neyla.

She then felt someone tip her shoulder causing her to turn…and get hit on the head by a golden hook cane, knocking her out. The person took the necklace off of her and ran off right when the cops arrived to see the five villains knocked out on the roof tops.

Back inside the building, Cure Etoile and Cure Skeleton were running from the monster as they shoot out fire. The two tried to hold on but they were starting to get tired with how fast they needed to run.

"I don't think I can hold on much more long…" said Cure Etoile.

"Me ether but we need to try," said Cure Skeleton.

The two then ran pass a fake fire breathing monster just looked puzzled to see them…and ended up getting hit by the flames from the monster turning to completely black.

Cure Etoile and Cure Skeleton then stopped as they gasped. The two were surround by a fish tank, trapping them.

"Oh no! It's a dead end!" said Cure Skeleton, "Now what do we do?"

"I…I'm not sure!" said Cure Etoile, worried.

The two then turned and gasped to see the monster right in front of them. Cure Etoile and Cure Skeleton tried to escape but the monster kept shooting fire at the place they were about to move at! Soon the two were trapped with their backs on the glass.

"Oh man, this is bad!" yelled Cure Skeleton.

The monster smirked.

At the same time, Pink Heart and Sailor Xanadu were running after them.

"CURE ETOILE! CURE SKELETON!" yelled Pink Heart and Sailor Xanadu, "WHERE ARE YOU TWO?"

They then stopped. From the side the two were at from the fish tank it looked like Cure Etoile, Cure Skeleton and the monster were underwater!

"Are they underwater?" asked Sailor Xanadu.

"No…it's a giant fish tank. I've seen one before but it really does look like their underwater huh?" asked Pink Heart.

The two nodded to each other as they took out their weapons. At the same time the monster shoot fire causing Cure Etoile and Cure Skeleton to shield themselves. Lucky the two were a few feet away from it.

"Cure Etoile! Cure Skeleton! Jump to the top!" yelled Sailor Xanadu.

Hearing Sailor Xanadu, Cure Etoile and Cure Skeleton quickly jumped as Pink Heart and Sailor Xanadu unleashed their attacks causing the glass to break and hit the monster. Cure Etoile and Cure Skeleton landed next to Pink Heart and Sailor Xanadu as they watched the monster try to shoot out fire but it didn't.

"Let's do it girls!" said Cure Etoile.

"Right!" said the three.

They each took out their weapons and armed it at the monster.

"Gather, Power of Stars!" said Cure Etoile as she traces a star outline that fills with energy, "Precure Crystal Star Rush!"

"Gather the power to shine beauty within any creature! Precure Skeleton Power!" yelled Cure Skeleton.

"Sparkling Pink Heart Attack!" yelled Pink Heart.

"Xanadu flame!" yelled Sailor Xanadu.

After the girl said this, their attacks shoot at the monster and hit died one. The thing screamed in pain till it turned into a small stuff panther doll.

"Well that explains the tail," said Sailor Xanadu.

The others nodded in agreement as they turned back to normal.

"To bad Sara's birthday gift was stolen," sighed Jessica.

"I hope Wing-chan is ok…she got hit pretty hard back there," said Amanda.

"Not worry. Viper, Shelby, Briana and Ashley want after her," said Becca.

"That's good to hear…" sighed SG.

Soon everyone was making sure no one else was hurt while Becca was healing Wing.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Jessie.

"I think she will be. Wing's been thought a lot worst," explained SG.

"To bad it wasn't the very grand birthday party we were planning huh?" sighed Maggie.

"No kidding. Firs that gem turns out to be a power like item when it got stolen by that good for nothing birdie tiger," growled Amu.

"And it was just a pretty gem…" sighed Dawn.

Wing then started to whisper something.

"What did you say?" asked Flotsam.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I let Neyla get away with the Gem of Love…" whispered Wing.

"So what?" asked Joey.

"Wing you're more important than the gem," said Sara.

"She's right you know," said Dan.

"Thank you…" said Wing.

Kolulu then smiled as she stood up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA-CHAN!" said Kolulu.

Soon everyone was enjoying Sara's birthday as they were eating cake at they brought, talking, laughing and just having a good time.

Wing, Amanda, SG, Jessica, Becca, Klonoa, Charlie, Breezie, Aurora, Jewel and Jenny were watching as they stood outside, resting after the battle and for Wing, getting beaten up like crazy.

"Even in the end things turned out to be a happy ending," said Amanda.

"By the way, Wing," said Klonoa, "Viper, Ashley, Briana and Shelby told me at they found you in a different set on a bed. How did that happened?"

"You know…I have no idea. I was knocked out the whole time," said Wing as she smiled sheepishly.

"WHAT?" asked the others in shock.

"Breezie you were there. Who did that?" asked Jenny.

"Not sure, desu," said Breezie, "I just know he knew Wing-chan, desu…"

Becca then coughed.

"But what are we going to do? Neyla has the Gem of Love," said Becca.

The girls paused for a moment till Wing saw something making her smile.

"You know…I don't think we need to worry about it," said Wing causing the others to look puzzled for a moment.

On top of the roof tops Gust and Freeze were alone with someone behind a wall.

"I'm a bet surprised to see you here," said Gust, "Does this mean you'll be helping us find the other gems?"

"Now that I've seen what those gems can do…you bet," said the voice.

"Good to hear ringtail," said Freeze, "Now to find the other members."

"What happens when all the gems collect anyway?" asked the voice.

"It's said to be a miracle," answered Gust, "And we'll be sure to get them first."

The one behind the wall moved to the light reveling to be a male grey raccoon who is wearing a black eye mask, a blue hat, a blue t-shirt, golden wristbands and blue shoes. His name is Sly Cooper, a master thief.

"And you need me on the team for this?" asked Sly, "I thought you two hated me."

"Well we're not to found of you. But you're one of them at we need," said Gust.

This made Sly look puzzled for a moment.

"Wait…one of them?" asked Sly in shock.

In a place called Starlight Town a young tan skinned girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and is wearing a sleeves less red t-shirt with a black stipe on it, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes opened her mail box to see a note in it. Her name is Kim. She looked puzzled as she read it before her eyes widen a bit.

"A special team?" whispered Kim.

Inside a lab, another girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing wears a pink sleeve-less t-shirt, a pink short shirt, black legging and sleeves, white gloves and white/pink shoes with a pink hat with a white pigtail, and ear things on it. Her name is Ciel. She was looking thought some folders when she saw a note like Kim's fall out. She looked puzzled till she picked it out and read it.

"Me? They want me to be on a special team?" whispered Ciel in shock.

Inside a small house, a blue hedgehog with green eyes and is wearing white gloves and red/white shoes. His name is Sonic the hedgehog. He was watching TV till he noticed the same note as Ciel and Kim on top of it. He looked puzzled till he read it and ran out of his house.

'A special team huh? Sounds like fun!' thought Sonic.

Inside a Halloween type school a young girl with blonde hair in pigtails, purple eyes and is wearing a purple top with no sleeves and showed her stomach, a purple skirt, purple gloves, purple knee height socks and black shoes was looking around some books. Her name is Liddell. She then noticed a familiar note, grabbed it and read it. Liddell smirked once she was done.

"A special team?" asked Liddell, "All right! Sounds better than being in this trash of a place!"

Inside an old game school a tanned skinned young girl who has black long hair, two red hair clips, a red sleeveless hoodie with a small orange flower on it and hints of orange on it, dark blue shorts, red shoes with hints of white, black, and gray on it, black socks, lastly, red and black fingerless gloves is looking around. Her name is Alexandra Bridges but was called Alex for short.

Alex was looking around till she noticed the same note as the others found. She looked puzzled as she read it before she gasped.

"They want me on a special team?" whispered Alex in shock before she smiled, "Sounds like fun."

In a completely different world a young boy with short black hair, purple eyes and is wearing a long black coat. His name is Ryu. With him was a purple mouse/dragon like creature. Her name is Tia. Ryu was in his place reading a book when Tia noticed the note.

"Ryu," said Tia.

Ryu looked puzzled till he saw the note and read it.

"A special team huh? What do you think Tia?" asked Ryu.

"It sounds like fun!" said Tia.

Back with Gust, Freeze and Sly, the three were watching as the gang leaved.

"So how long is it going be till I meet the others?" asked Sly.

"Four weeks. That's when the gang will meet and the first mission will start," said Gust.

"Wait you mean right when I met them, we're going on the mission?" asked Sly in shock.

"First mission. That may be tons in order to find the gems," said Gust, "Till then you better rest up. World traveling can be very tiring."

"World traveling?" asked Sly in shock.

Before he could say anything else, Gust and Freeze disappeared.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me…" groaned Sly.

Unknown to him, a shadowed figure was watching him.

"The Gems of Pure Lights huh?" asked the figure, "This is going to be fun…"

End of Gem of Love

(A/N: As a heads up, this will be continued to a story of my called 'Klonoa-E' which is coming soon on here. So keep an eye out for it!^^)


End file.
